


Teenage Wasteland

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Rock'n'Roll Highschool (1979)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fanart, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12730851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: The One Where Riff Travels Forward To 2006 For Some Reason And She And Kelsi Date, for the prompt 'Time Travel'.





	Teenage Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

> I co-host a double feature movie podcast and uh, sometimes that leads to unexpected crossover ships.


End file.
